Mockingbird (Yost Universe)
| ally = | fam = | aemh = | voice = Elizabeth Daily | other = }} :Mockingbird is from the Yost Universe series . Bobbi Morse, better known as Mockingbird, is a agent and friend of . She was infamously replaced by Queen during the invasion of . Biography Mockingbird accompanied Hawkeye and during their mission to capture acting as the pilot for their prison transport. After the aircraft is damaged by falling debris, the Hulk saves Barbara's life by catching the transport before it can crash into the ground. This action ultimately leads Hawkeye to believe that the Hulk isn't the monster that he appears to be. Following his wrongful imprisonment, Hawkeye left S.H.I.E.L.D. to join the . Mockingbird replaced him in the black ops team. Later, she partnered with Hawkeye on his mission to track down and capture Black Widow. She was sent to keep an eye on the team by S.H.I.E.L.D. higher-ups. Believing it to be the best way to infiltrate HYDRA, the two heroes allowed themselves to be captured and are brought before Black Widow and her cohorts, including and . After freeing herself and helping Hawkeye defeat and capture the villains, Mockingbird boarded the S.H.I.E.L.D. , where she examined Viper with , discovering that she was actually a Skrull posing as Viper. At some point after this she was replaced by Veranke and sent to a Skrull prison along with all other Earthlings replaced by Skrulls, including . Under Captain America's leadership, the Earthlings escaped and returned to Earth to help humanity repel the invasion. Powers and Abilities Mockingbird has no powers and is merely a normal human being. She is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, capable of holding off several HYDRA agents at once. She is skilled in using his and dual . Personality She is a headstrong and affectionate woman. And a darn good fighter. She used her beauty charms on Hawkeye to convince her to join them to hunt Black Widow, and later used it to charm HYDRA agents to free her but got interrupted by . She seems to be a nice lady as Captain America described. Relationships Hawkeye Hawkeye is Mockingbird's ally and attraction, which both openly show to each other by their flirts. She's been with him driving a transport jet. After Hawkeye quit the team, she took over and became Mockingbird in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s special black ops unit. Three months later the duo are reunited. She seems to have charms on him because of her good looks. Background Mockingbird, and Veranke, was voiced by Elizabeth Daily. Mockingbird replaced Spider-Woman as the one Veranke replaced. It is not known when exactly Veranke replaced Bobbi and which episodes, prior to the confirmation that Veranke is Mockingbird, feature which character. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Barbara Morse (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Barbara Morse (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Powerless Humans (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes